The Prince and the Gangster's daughter
by marinaaurora
Summary: A girl, haunted by the terrors of her family, she is hated, and not understood. A boy, stuck as a Prince, knowing that most people who say they are his friends are only there to use him. Two different planets, two different people. When both meet, will ch
1. Default Chapter

Yeah… the title sucks… but anyways… this is my first story, so be nice… I hope you enjoy it, 

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, but I do own Saph, and Marina… 

I would like to thank Uozumi, for creating knives, it inspired me to write this. I am sad that it has vanished from existence. But all resemblance to it is because I lost track of my memory at some points, since it has been six years since I have seen Escaflowne… anyways, I'm rambling… Enjoy my story!

**The Prince and the Gangster's Daughter**

**Summary**

A girl, haunted by the terrors of her family, she is hated, and not understood. A boy, stuck as a Prince, knowing that most people who say they are his friends are only there to use him. Two different planets, two different people. When both meet, will chaos ensue? Or will their friendship and understanding of each other become something more, and save both planets?

**Chapter 1**

**Reasons to Run**

The rain just would not stop falling from the sky, the normally blue sky, now a dull, eerie grey. My fingers slid across the smooth, cold glass of the bus window. The cars' headlights reflected in the pools of water on the road and soon the wheels broke the mirror like surface. The gentle rumble of the engine and the breaths of the many around me, were the only breakers of the peaceful trip. The boy next to me was not anyone I knew, nor anyone I probably wanted to know, as were all the people on this bus, we were all at the same school, all in the same classes, but none were able to know or understand me. 

I was the black sheep, they said, my family, the most respectable of all families in the area, had only one problem, they thought, me. I never did anything wrong, I didn't take drugs, smoke, drink underage, or do it if you know what I mean. I never did a single thing that would ruin my life. I was kind to others, I tried to understand them, and helped them in any way possible, I lent my things when people needed them, I never swore at anyone, nor showed any signs of anger. I never lost my cool, I was patient with them, I helped anyone who needed to be helped. But it didn't matter to them, if I gave up my heart and soul to help them, they didn't notice when I came into school with large gashes down my arm, when I needed them, they tossed me aside like an old rag. I always came to school injured, that was the way my family punished me because they thought I was being cruel to others when I had no friends. But I was doing the opposite. I kept my feelings hidden away from everyone, I never let them know what I held so close to my heart. My memories of my Grandmother, her pendant, her soul, she was the only one who understood I didn't like what my family did, they were gangsters, that's why they were respected, if you didn't respect them, you probably wouldn't wake up the next morning, I was taught how to fight, with guns, and swords, the ways of a thief, I hated it all. The bus slowly pulled up out side the school oval, I sighed in relief, finally, my sanctuary, even though it was muddy, and wet, it was the only release from the day, release from their mocking voices. I got out, and ran around the track, I ran as hard as ever, no one could run like I could, I ran, I ran to get away from it all, away from the hurting, away from the hate, away from the dream…the nightmare… 

Today had been the worst punishment I had ever gotten, my arms, legs, chest, back, all was covered by the wounds. Everyone mocked me, thinking I was weak to carry such wounds, I never once asked for aid, never asked for help, and all they do, is call me a coward for giving the finger to death. "Take me away…Take me far away from here…Take me away… Forever you and me…TAKE ME AWAY!" I sang out to the clouded sky. Than, I saw him, it was the boy, the knight that saved me in my dreams, his eyes flashed as he looked towards me. "Get out of here! Don't you know there's a dragon here?" he yelled, I ran over to him, "Did I hear you right? You say there's a…Oh my!" I looked over, and there it was. The large light brown dragon was there, I put my hands to my mouth and backed away. The dragon eyed me, I back away, it let out an ear piercing shriek, and it pounced, I jumped turned and ran. The boy smirked, and had an 'I warned you…' look on his face for a second, than it looked towards the dragon, it chased after me, I ran as fast as my legs would carry me to the shrine, would a holy beast attack me at a place of worship? I ran up the long stair case, and up to the shrine, hearing the creak of the red, wooden archways as the dragon leapt on them one by one. I heard the thud of the boy's footsteps, the pound of my heart against my ribs. Suddenly I was there, at the shrine, I put my back to it as I heard the heavy thud of the dragon's clawed feet hit the ground, it was right in front of me, its eyes twinkled at the knowledge that the chase was over. My heart quickened, "Not now…not this way…I've survived to much to be killed this way!" I whispered, I closed my eyes, than the boy's footsteps stopped, I heard the soft tap of someone jumping, the sound of scales meeting boots, the clang of a sword against rough armoured scales, the slashing coming to no avail, than the darkness of a vision came upon me, the boy was there, the dragon's tail came down from above, the tail ripped through flesh, killing him. I gasped and opened my eyes, the boy was alright, but I knew it would not be so for long, as I saw the tail rear up behind him, "LOOK OUT! RIGHT ABOVE YOU!" I yelled, the boy looked up and jumped back, I closed my eyes, and heard the clang of metal armour and the tail. I heard a slash, the trickle of blood, the fall of a body, I opened my eyes, and gasped. The boy was speedily cutting the dragon's head open, and pulled out a pink gem, it was rough and grooved, and the size of his hand. The dragon's corpse turned to ash as soon as the gem left the flesh, the ashes floated away on the wind. "You should have been more careful, girl. And I'm not sharing my profits with you either…" the boy looked up, showing his chestnut brown eyes, I walked over to him, "I save your life, and that's all you can say…You're worse than when I'm at home…." I muttered, than, it happened, so suddenly, I could have sworn it may have been a dream… my pendant glowed from under my shirt, I flicked it out from its position and watched in amazement as the gem the boy had gotten glowed to. Than a pillar of blue light enveloped us both and I was pulled off from the ground…


	2. Going along with the madness

I'm sorry about the first chapter looking so stuffed up… I didn't preview before I posted .… anyways… I have made it up to you reader by posting this early… so… yeah… anyways… enjoy!

=^.^=: Marina doesn't own Escaflowne, if she did she would be on a date with Dilandau… and she does own Saph and herself… enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

**Going Along with Madness**

My eyes flickered open, I yawned and rubbed my eyes, 'What a strange dream…' I thought, I looked around, this wasn't the cellar back home… I was on a sort of, woolly…yak? 

"So, you're finally awake, good…" a familiar, but unknown voice said, I turned to the direction of the voice, it was the dragon slaying boy. "

Who…" I paused a second, stopping myself from slipping, I must not slip, not in front of an unknown, an unknown with great blade wielding skills… "Are you?" I asked, he looked proudly, and straight into my eyes, 

"I am Van Fanel, soon to be crowned king of all Fanelia …" he paused, waiting for some reaction from me, when none came, his eyes flickered, I could tell it was confusion, and wonder, "And you are…?" he asked, 

"Marina, Marina Aurora Mayazaki," I offered my hand to him, he stared at my arm, I raised an eye brow, than blushed, as I noticed all the wounds along my arms were showing, and on my legs… 

"When we get to Fanelia, I'll have some of the finest doctors on Gaea fix your wounds." He smiled, I flinched, no one had ever smiled at me before, what was he up to? He looked at me, puzzled by my reactions, "You must have had an incredibly difficult battle to have won even with those wounds…" he said, with a slight hint of awe in his voice, this was insane, this guy was unreal! How could he bare to be so nice to me? 

"VAN!!!" A blur of tiger skin, lavender brown, pink, pounced on Van, as he got off this, creature. I followed suite and jumped down. It was, a…'no must be going mad now'…a…a cat girl! 

"Hey Merle…" Van gasped, the cat girl seemed to be holding him too tight, she had pink hair, a yellow tiger skin dress, lined at the edges with white fur, her lavender brown ears stuck out of her head, she had a long lavender brown tail that had black stripes here and there, around her wrists she had white fur, sort of like bracelets, but surely they could not be bracelets, she seemed to have a thin fur coat, it was lavender brown, she had bright blue eyes, when she saw me, her hairs bristled up, 

"Who's this Van?" she eyed me suspiciously, I blushed madly and looked away, 

"Oh, that's just…a girl I brought back with me, no one important…" he looked away from me, as if to say, 'she's just some girl who I don't know at all, I don't care if she lives or not' figures, he doesn't want to be a friend, I sighed and sank to the floor, gee…I felt dizzy…I put my hand to my head. Merle and Van ignored me, an armoured man came up to Van, 

"Van, sir, do you have the Dragon Energyst?" he bowed and looked down into Van's eyes, 

"Yes, I am sure you recognise this as the Dragon Energyst…" Van held the Energyst high, the light from the sun shone through the pink gem, the pink light shone down onto the man, he looked at the gem in awe, 

"Van…You did it, now reawaken Escaflowne, as soon as possible…" 

Than, it came suddenly, the familiar darkness, the visions always began like this, I saw two armoured men, ignoring me, getting killed by...by something I could not see…an invisible force, I could hear the laughter of someone, and felt sharp pain, as I felt a blade spear right through me, 

"Wake up…Marina…Wake up…" a voice pulled me away from the scene, 

I gasped, my eyes suddenly snapped open. Van was shaking my shoulders; I was in a soft, bed!? 

"Wha!?" I jolted up, and shuffled back from Van, than came back, and stopped myself from hitting him in the face, "What happened?" I put my hand to my head, "All I remember is two men being attacked by, by that invisible thing…" Van's eyes showed confusion, 

"Well, the only thing that happened was you screaming, and fainting. You must have hallucinated, probably from the loss of blood…I'll have to fix your wounds, the doctors won't come near you, they believe in the curse of the Mystic Moon." He must have noticed my expression of utter confusion. "You are on Gaea, the Mystic Moon is orbiting Gaea, you are from the Mystic Moon, and you accidentally got transported with me here to Gaea." He explained, 

"Okay…" I blinked; I thought it would be best to go along with my own madness, what harm, could it do? Van took hold of my arm, in his hand he held a scalpel, his pointed it towards my flesh, I looked away, 

"Damn…what did I do this time?" I said, my teeth clenched, 

"Huh?" I felt his eyes on my face, I opened my eyes, I saw his fingers wrapped over the scalpel, the blade, it had speck of my blood on it, he was punishing me, wasn't he? 

"What is this punishment for?" I asked, in a slight whisper, 

"Punish…" his eyes flickered in understanding, "Some one punished you with wounds…Didn't they?" his grip on my arm tightened, I nodded, than, my gut feeling went on total red alert, I pushed Van onto the floor and flipped back as where we had just been was totally annihilated by the invisible enemies. My eyes flickered around for a weapon, anything… I saw it, a sword, nothing very special, but what I needed… I dove to the sword, and rolled for a second, and jumped up into an attack position. The sword was in my hand, it was natural for me. Van pulled his own sword out, 'Left…' I jumped up and slashed down to the left, just behind Van, he turned and gasped as I cut through silver tendrils, 

"Quick! Let's go!" I yelled, I ran out of the room, ready to attack anything at any moment. 

"Left! We must go left!" Van yelled, I nodded and ran to the left corridor, 

"Van!" a deep voice said, another armoured man came up, 

"Bagaldis! What's happening?" Van pushed in front of me, as if I wasn't there, what did he think of me? Only a second ago he was kind to me… 

"Van…the castle is being attack by, by…well…what we are being attacked by, we are unsure, but all the people think the mystic moon girl is the cause! If the people see her, she will surely be killed!" Van's eyes flickered to a look of total despair, to total indifference. "You must go and resurrect Escaflowne, than, run, run far away…and do not return!" Bagaldis's eyes flamed, "Go quickly, I'll stop any evil from following you to the shrine…" Van bit his lip, he gripped my arm, and pulled me away down the corridor and into a room, in the middle a large stone with a scroll on it hang seemingly in mid air. Van pulled the Energyst from out of no where, he spoke in a strange, indescribable language than held the Energyst in the air, some how his blood mingled over the gem, flowing through the grooves, and dripping on the floor, the stone crack and a mobile suit sort of thing with a cape and sword landed kneeling on the floor, it was old and rusted, nothing special. Van ran to it quickly and put the Energyst into an area of pink jelly like stuff, the mobile suit seemed to come to life, from the pink jelly area of it, a strange glow slowly spread, the rust disappeared, and it looked as good as new, a heart beat came from the suit as if it were alive... The helmet area opened and Van jumped into the seat, the helmet closed, I have no idea what happened in the mobile suit. The suit got up and the hand if it lowered to a jumpable height, I leapt up and landed in the palm of the hand, the suit began to move, he walked out the gigantic doors on the other side of the shrine, 

"Where are we going?" I asked, 

"I have to save…Fanelia…" his eyes must have popped out of his head, when he saw the ruins, nothing was left except the shrine, I heard choking sounds from within the suit, than, red alert gut feeling, 

"VAN! To your Right!!" I yelled, he didn't listen, I saw the tendrils, they reached out, just about to touch us,

"VAN! Don't you know you won't save your HOME by letting yourself die!" suddenly my pendant glowed, the vaguely familiar blue light enveloped us again, and we were gone.


	3. Why not?

FINALLY! I know people read this! Thank you reviewer!!! I was beginning to think no one liked this, but I see I was proved wrong! I am adding 2 chappies today… because this one's so short…

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, but I own Saph and Marina, (Saph does come in LATER) 

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I MEAN IT! IT TOOK ME TWO WEEKS TO WRITE THESE CHAPTERS! (I write in advance… me no say how many chappies there are at the moment…)

**Chapter 3**

**Why not?**

I felt warmth, as if someone was hugging me, it was comforting, unlike most warm things, mostly my own blood, what ever the warmth was it made me feel peaceful, and calm, some thing I haven't been for a long time. The warmth began to go, leaving me cold, 

'Come back warmth!' I thought, I reached out, and felt warmth grabbing my arms, my eyes fluttered open. The warmth didn't need to come back…After I realised it had been Van, I blushed, 

"Where's Escaflowne?" he asked, I realised how close he was to my face, only an inch away. 

"Wha?" I blinked, 

"Escaflowne, where is it? Since it isn't here…" his hair fell down and touched my face. He suddenly realised how close he was to me and blushed, shuffling back off of me, away from me. 

"I don't know where Escaflowne is, why would you think I know?" my eyes pierced into his chestnut eyes, 

"You were the one who sent us back to the mystic moon!" he yelled at me, I flinched, I tried to stand, but I must have hit my legs, and they would not support my weight. I used the sword I had found before to support me. 

"We should…" 'no, not home, they would take him the wrong way, as they always take everything I do wrong,' "not, go to my house, I'll have to find you accommodation" his eyes flickered, 

"Why not go to your house?  Would they not be proud to have royalty in their home?" it was his turn for him to pierce me, 

"NO!" I clamped my hands over my mouth, I bit my lip, hard, blood dripped down from my now pierced, lip, "I mean…I mean…my parents would freak, me having a boy over, they would…" I shuddered… 

"Your family…they're the ones that punish you, aren't they?" his eyes showed true compassion, the pulled down my guard, 

"y...Yes…" I admitted, "They think I'm the black sheep of the family…I…I try to be a good person, I don't smoke, take drugs…nothing like that at all, I try and help everyone that needs help.' I looked into his eyes, I felt my emotional control slipped for a second, I felt the tear slip out of my eye, Van's hand lightly touched my face and brushed the tear away. 

"I'm…I'm sorry," my eyes widened, he's apologizing, for what? "I'm sorry, that there's nothing I can do to help you…" he clenched his fists and teeth. 

"It's ok, no one has ever taken notice of my problems before, everyone who has noticed my wounds has said I'm weak, even though I carry them without any real complaint." I put my arm around his shoulder to comfort him. He looked into my eyes with surprise, 

"Why don't they help you?" he asked, as if it were impossible for anyone not to help me, 

"I do not know, probably because of the black sheep thing." I looked down at my clothes, and realised that I was not dressed well, 

"Are ALL people on the Mystic Moon, so…so…incapable of compassion?" he asked me, 

"Maybe, maybe not," I shrugged, he sighed, "I, think I'll get changed into some of my spare clothes, out of my sports gear, ok? Just wait here…" I ran off to the toilets, he sat down and lay back, I smiled, good. I won't have to worry about him for now. 

I stepped out of the toilets, in my gothic sort of clothes, black combat boots, black pants, black shirt with, a picture of an angel on it, with the words, 'Never give up, never surrender.' I had my pendant on, and my leather bracelet, when I got back to Van, and he just stared. I had to lightly slap his cheek to get him back to his senses, he blushed, "So, do I look good?" I smiled, 

"Yeah…what's with the Draconian on the front?" I blinked, 

"A what? Oh, Draconian must be your word for Angel…" I presumed, he shrugged, than he smiled, maybe I can trust him, "Now…we'll have to get you some different clothes…" he backed away, 

"Oh no…I'm just fine! There's nothing wrong with my clothes! They are perfectly fine!" he complained, 

"Well, they would be, if you were at your home!" the blue light enveloped us again, Van's finger tips touched mine, before I passed out…

I'm getting good at cliffies! REVIEW!!!


	4. The ways of a thief

I said I would post another chapter. Here it is, review please!

**Chapter 4**

**Ways of the Thief**

My eyes opened, all I saw was the wood of a ship, I frowned, 

"Mole, where did you find her?" a voice asked, it sounded sweet and deep, 

"Near the beach, Allen, I mean Sir Schezar…" the second voice was creepy, I didn't like it, 

"It seems the boy and the girl are connected in some-…sh…she's awake…" the first voice said, I turned around, and stood, using the sword to help prop me up. I saw a fairly handsome man, he was dressed in blue and white, he smiled, he had blue eyes and blonde hair, his face was kind, 

'I think I can trust him…' 

"Hi, my name is Allen, who are you?" Allen's smooth voice was quite nice to hear, but there was something unnerving about him, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. 

"My name is Marina, Marina Aurora Mayazaki, where's Van?" I said this in a slightly kind voice, but I had really buttered it over, I had wanted to be monotone, but control was needed for answers here. 

"WHERE'S MARINA? IF YOU'VE DONE ANYTHING TO HER…I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!!!" I heard the familiar voice of Van's from behind a door, I ran over to the sound of his voice, 

"Van? Are you there?" I asked, 

"Marina? Is that you?" he asked, his voice was slightly like a whisper, 

"Yes, it's me!" I sighed, relieved, Allen smiled, and opened the door separating us. 

"We are taking you to Austuria, there, you will be taken care of. I will see you later…" he walked out, and we were kept locked in the room, Van ran in and checked me over, 

"Are you hurt? Did they do anything to you? If they did, I will hurt them" I laughed, 

"Van! You worry to much!" he blushed, and laughed with me, "I think we're going to be here for a while," I sighed and put my hands in my pockets, I felt the slick surface of cards, "Oh…so I did bring them with me!" I whispered, as I pulled out my pack of Tarot cards, they had a blue back with a strange symbol in gold on them, they were about as big as my hand. 

"Bring what?" Van asked his eyes flickered down to the cards than back up to my face, 

"Tarot cards,  on the earth, the mystic moon, as you call it, we use this cards…to predict the future, I usually get it eerily right, maybe that's why people dislike me!" I laughed, Van looked at me sceptically, 

"Cards…that predict the future?" I nodded, 

"I'll do a reading for you!" I smiled and shuffled the cards. "Pick ten cards, one at a time, I'll lay them down in the correct positions." I was doing the Celtic cross spread, the first card was crossed over by the second card, just above them was the third card, under the cross was the fourth card, to the right of the cross there was the fifth card, to the left of the cross was the sixth card, than to the right of the fifth there was a line pointing to Van going from the bottom (meaning it started near me) seventh, eighth, ninth and tenth, "Now we are ready to begin!" I smiled, (I love Tarot card reading, I don't know why though, I just do!) I flipped over the first card, The Sun, "Soon there will be a time of renewed faith, hope, clarity and optimism," I said, "BUT before that can happen, there is…" I flipped over the second card, and gasped, it was The death card, as my fingers touched the name, it came, a vision of total clarity, 

I saw Escaflowne, I saw Van, the blood rained down from the black satin sky, he was fighting like never before, precise, accurate…deadly, suddenly, a red mobile suit appeared, I sensed danger, "Van look out, he's more than you think!" I yelled, but he didn't hear me, than, Escaflowne fell, and there was no heart beat anymore, 

"Van…VAN!!" I yelled and ran over to it, the red mobile suit, the wielder laughed, as icy tendrils speared through me, I gasped, 

"Marina…Marina!!!" I heard Van, calling me back, my eyes flickered open, 

"Van, what ever you do, do not fight a red mobile suit!" I said, 

"You mean…a red Guymelef?" he looked straight into my eyes, I nodded, "Well…Come on, we have to get out of here, and find Escaflowne," he said, he checked all the doors, all were locked, he grumbled and sat down, 

"I'll just pick one of the locks…" I whispered, I picked up the sword and fiddled with one of the locks, I heard the familiar click that told me that it was unlocked, I smiled, "I never thought the training my parent's gave me would turn out handy, nor that swords play…" I smiled, as I opened the door, Van looked stunned at the open door, "After you Prince Van…" I laughed and so did he, we both walked out, "Stay close to me, the closer the better, I'll hide us in the shadows, so we can get to the hangar unseen, ok Van?" he nodded, I went into the shadows, and melded into them, Van gasped, 

"Where did you go?" he asked, I stepped into the light, he gasped again, 

"Quick! Grab onto my waist! I hear someone coming!" I whispered, he ran up to me, and held my waist tightly, tighter than I would have liked... We ran into the shadows, we both melded in, walking stealthily through the corridors, Allen walked right passed us, twice, the freaky voiced guy almost saw us a few times, suddenly I turned and walked through a door way, 

"No…way…" Van whispered.

I'm getting real good at cliffies! REALLY GOOD! REVIEW!!!!


	5. Some other talents I have

First up… Reviewers...

People who think this is bad, and a waste of time… why do you read it, when it seems you think it isn't worth your time? Why do you bother reviewing? If you don't like it, don't read, simple as that. 

Next, I actually like Dilandau, WAY more than Van… I made this as a test to see how well I can keep the characters in shape. I don't call this mary-sue… I like to call it, experimentation.

And I didn't like Hitolemy in the story at all, she was… not what I'd call right… and that really annoyed me. 

If you don't like, don't review, because it will probably be a waste of time, because I'm not going to care about bad reviews…

Disclaimer: I no own Escaflowne….

**Chapter 5**

**One other Talent I have**

In the hangar, was Escaflowne, "They stole Escaflowne from me!!" Van growled, I heard them the far off foot steps, "Quick Van, I hear people coming!" I said, Van jumped up and got into Escaflowne, I heard the foot steps quicken, getting louder, Escaflowne came to life, Van made it step forward, I heard the men come through the door, Escaflowne's hand lowered, "Hurry Marina, I'm not leaving without you!" I jumped up and flipped onto the hand, "Van, what do you think you are doing? Stealing the priceless suit we found?" I heard Allen's voice say, "I am taking back what's right fully mine, since I am Van, Van Fanel, King of Fanelia!" Van yelled, Allen flinched, "King, or not, you cannot take Marina with you, you cannot leave either," Allen yelled back, "It's our decision on what we do, Allen, I thank you kindly for your hospitality, but really, we need to…"Allen butted into my speech "Van did not help you on your quest, I know you are from the mystic moon, Marina, you want to get back there, and Van hasn't helped, has he, Van I challenge you, we fight, to see if you can leave, but, no matter who wins, Marina stays here!!" Allen yelled, he jumped up to a blue Guymelef and activated it. "Who says it's my quest to get home? I don't, I would rather stay here on Gaea, away from my family, away from everything that has harmed me!" I yelled, I had had it, no one, no one ever made decisions for me… no one took notice of what I said, I growled, and flipped off Escaflowne's hand, and landed perfectly, the men were slightly surprised and took a few steps back from me, "WHAT?" I yelled, I felt really pissed off now, the men whispered "Nothing…nothing at all…" and did nervous smiles, I rolled my eyes, "Well it HAS to be something, or you wouldn't be so nervous, sheesh, you're as bad at acting over stuff, as…as VAN is!" I stated, "HEY!!!" Van yelled, their faces blanked up, I laughed, "Look at yourselves, you look so funny!" they looked at each other and laughed, I smiled, "There, now this is much better!" I turned around, the fight was about to begin, I closed my eyes, since I didn't need to see what was going on.  I heard the clang of sword on metal, I heard the swivel and parry of the swords, I heard the finishing clang, the fall of a suit, the cheer of men, Van had lost… 

Short… yes… but next one will be good… I promise!


	6. The vision of Blood

Thank you people, your reviews are so nice! Jhoeydagger, I would like to thank you, for the best review I have ever read. It is not to long, you should see the reviews for my cardcaptors story… oish… Thank you for the good advice! I have gotten up to chapter 22, but right now…got total writers block… anyways… you guys won't have to worry about that for a while, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, but I do own Marina and Saph. 

**Chapter 6**

**The vision of Blood**

The blood was every where, it was in the sky, raining down from the stars, it was covering the corpses of many a man, one man, I do not know him, and yet… I… I do… looked to me, then, the arrows came, the pierced the man all over, he gasped, and fell to the floor, I ran over to him, he looked into my eyes, and said with his dieing breaths, 

"Don't let…Zaibach…rule…" Then, I felt the cold steel pierce through my heart, I heard the cold laughter, like the laughter from the red Guymelef. I screamed, I had not screamed since I was three, I'm seventeen now, "You…are SO weak!!" my eyes snapped open, I growled, 

"AH! OH HELP ME! NO! AH! SAVE ME!" Merle said mockingly, I bristled, and reached for the sword I had in the scabbard around my waist. 

"Merle…what are you doing here?" I said through clenched teeth, 'Control, remember it, control,' '

"I was SAVED by VAN!!!" she said, swooning slightly, "He is SO brave!" she clasped her hands together, 

"Amazing, I never knew he was so…" I was about to say stupid but knew better, "Brave…" I said, I added a slight hint of sarcasm, 

"Well, I knew he was brave all along…" she sighed, a knock came from the door, "Who…who is it?" Merle asked, she asked it slightly weakly, she looked feverish now, come to think of it, 

"Van…" the person from behind the door said, 

"VAN!!!" Merle cheered, 

"You can come in Van." I added, Merle glared at me, than looked sweetly over to Van as he entered, he walked over to Merle, he had a bowl of something, 

"Give me your wrist please Merle," she obeyed, Van took off his glove, I decided to listen to them instead, I closed my eyes, I could hear the ship creaking, I could hear the slosh of liquid, the rubbing of liquid onto furry skin, I heard the slight rustle of hair, I opened my eyes, and looked out the window,  

'So, this is Austuria'…it was…was like the paradise I dreamed of so often, my place where no one hated me, and I helped them, and they helped me, I sighed… I felt the warmth of a hand touch my wounded arm, I flinched and looked to Van, who was holding my arm, 

"Careful!" I said, I wrenched it away from his grasp, "I was just inspecting one of your wounds!" he growled, 

"I'll have to inspect all of them," I blushed, my arm moved to the deep cut that was on my stomach, 

"Oh no…you are not checking all of them…" I shook my head, 

"I have to, since no doctor will, they believe in the curse of the Mystic Moon, unless you want me to do it by force, I suggest you let me…" his eyes glinted, I sighed, 

"Fine, just…NOT in front of MERLE!!!" I yelled, 

"Merle…" Van looked to the cat girl; she huffed, but left the room. "There, alright, now give me your arm," he asked, I gave him my arm, he pulled up the long black sleeve, and gasped, my wound was red, really red, luckily, it wasn't bleeding, but it had white pus, and looked really gross, Van took pressed on one part of it, I gasped as red hot pain shot up my arm. "It's worse than I thought…" he muttered, he took some of the strange liquid and put it on my wound, he bandaged it up, "You will have to change the bandage every day, ok? Now…let's look at the others…" he did the same to my legs, and my other arm. He pulled up my shirt so he could see the gaping wound, it went higher that he would have thought, and I thought, I blushed as he pulled my shirt up higher, he realised just where it went, and blushed, pulling the shirt back down, "The one on your stomach and chest, is worse than any of the others," he said, he rubbed some of the liquid onto the wound, not all of it… his hands were warm, I had thought they would be colder. He wrapped a bandage around it, when he had to do it up, he had his arms over my shoulders, and his head over one of my shoulders to, I blushed, as I saw the all too familiar cat eye peeping through the door. The eye widened, and disappeared, I heard the patter of feet as she ran away. When Van finished, and stood up, starting to walk to the door, I got the gut feeling again, I tackled him down to the ground, and less than a millisecond later, something crashed through the wall, I noticed that it was the tendrils from the invisible opponents, I drew my sword, and slashed through them as they came shooting back through. 

"Van, get to Escaflowne," I said, dodging another wave of tendrils, one just grazed my face, leaving a burning sensation, "Don't worry, I'll be just fine" I said, I picked him up from the ground, he nodded, 

"I'll come back for you!" he said, as he ran out the door, and away. I sighed, I ran the other way, I had no idea where I was going, but anywhere had to be better than getting caught by the icy tendrils! I heard clanging of steel on steel above me, 

'Van…' I thought, 'Please be safe…' I clutched my pendant, and ran as fast as possible, to any where, anyone, just not here!

Another cliffie… my chapters are so short! I have to try and lengthen them… but it's quality over quantity right?


	7. Kings and Dragons

Jhoeydagger…. You really want me to try as hard as I can on this story, don't you? I'll try as hard as I can to make it easy to read… 

I've gotten it right with one of my other stories… And no, your other review did not come through for chapter six

I'm posting two chapters of this today, since this one is REALLY damn short….

Other characters are coming in soon, and I might do chapters later focused on others, I'm just unsure of how… and WHEN….

Any ways… I actually might post three chapters of this today… just to get it up to ten… hm… anyways… Hope you like! ^_^

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Marina and Saph

**Chapter 7**

**Kings and Dragons**

Allen came out of one of the rooms suddenly, I collided with him, 

"Marina…quick, we're abandoning ship, it's going to crash, there is nothing we can do to stop it." He took hold of my hand, 

"I'll take you to the escape ship, quick!" he started to run, I ran with him, than, it became me, pulling him, I ran as fast as possible, 

using all my strength to speed both of us up.

"Marina! Where's Van!?" Merle asked as Allen and I got into the escape ship, 

"He's acting as a decoy." Allen said, 

"A DECOY!?" Merle and I yelled together, we growled at each other, 

"Don't worry, he'll be fine and meet with us in Austuria." Allen smiled and put his hand on my shoulder. He made me feel…

uncomfortable, not to say I didn't like him, he just, made me sort of, creep out a bit, at the fact that someone could care so 

much they would go out of their way to help you, ALL the time. 

"Allen Schezar…" a voice echoed around us in the hall, it was commanding, stern, what a King SHOULD sound like.  

"You come before us, after an attack, you chose to rescue SOME men and cargo, when you could have risked your life 

trying to save it all." The Austurian King looked sternly at us all, I felt terrified of what he was going to do, 

"I am honoured that our country has a Knight as wise as you…" the king smiled warmly, Allen looked totally 

dumb founded by the unexpected praise. He came to his senses quickly, 

"Thank you…your majesty…" the king looked quizzically at me, 

"And who is this visitor you bring, in such…strange attire?" I blushed, 

"This is Marina Aurora Mayazaki, Merle, and Van Fanel, the rightful King of Fanelia, who will be joining us shortly, 

he acted so that we were able to escape." Allen explained, 

"A noble young man…I cannot wait to meet your valiant saviour." The King smiled, 

"Sire! A dragon has breached the walls!" a man panted, he had just ran in, 

"Deploy all Guymelefs, protect our country!" the King ordered. 

"Yes Sire," The man nodded.

See what I mean by short? I think I should post three… don't review until than!


	8. You use the same language?

Not much longer a chapter… oh well… 

Quality over quantity, right?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Saph and Marina

**Chapter 8          **

**You use the same language?**

I was in my room, I had my gym bag, I had stuffed in an issue of Shonen Jump I was able to buy, 

and hide from my parents. I was now reading it, and very much enjoying it, when I heard foot steps, 

instinctively I stuffed it in my gym bag, and than there was a knock at the door. 

"Yes?" I yelled out, "Who is it?" 

"Van" the voice said from the other side of the door, 

"You can enter!" I said, the door opened, "What's up?" I asked, I flopped down on the bed and took 

out my Shonen Jump again, 

"We'll be sharing a room…" he said as he stepped in, 

"Why?" I asked, I put my manga down and looked right into his eyes, 

"Austuria may be more sophisticated than Fanelia, but they still believe in the curse of the Mystic Moon, 

they believe that you will use your powers and harm the people, so I am here to make sure you don't…"

 he looked at me, seeing the look saying 

'You too, Van?' 

"Not that I, nor Allen believe in that nonsense of course!" he smiled, 

"So that's why they had two beds…" I muttered, "Which one, left or right?" I got up and looked out the window, 

waiting for his reply, when none came I turned around, he was flicking through the manga, 

"Your people use the same language as us in everything?" he asked, 

"No, there are many different languages, French, German, Swedish, Russian, Flemish, Dutch, Japanese…I just happen to know 

English, which, coincidentally seems to be the language used here." I explained, 

"Well, here we only have one language, in speaking, and writing, not many can write in our language though…" Van said, he put 

down the manga and looked into my eyes 

"Oh…" I smiled, "Well, you still haven't answered, left bed, or right?" I asked again, 

"Um…Right!" he answered, 

"Well, than I'll just move my stuff," I reached out to get my manga, so did he, his hand went over mine, we blushed, his hand 

recoiled back away from me. I picked up the Shonen Jump and my gym bag, and moved them to the bed on the left. One of 

my spare shoulder bags, made from calico slipped out, Van got to it before me, he looked at it, and felt it, "

Could I please have it?" he asked, I nodded,

"Sure, consider it a gift, for…for, helping bind my wounds!" I smiled, he put the bag down and smiled to,

"I'm going to sleep, in the morning, we'll have a meeting with King Aston…" he yawned and took off his boots, which gave off a 

serious BO factor, but no worse then anything in the cellar back home, I sighed, this was going to be a long night…

Next chapter, no reviewing until it's up…


	9. Late King

ARRGH!!!! THESE CHAPTERS JUST AREN'T WORKING!!!!!! GAH!!! 

Oh well…

There's gotta be a decent chapter that's long in here somewheres…

Disclaimer: I own nothing more than Saph and Marina, 

**Chapter 9**

**Late King**

I yawned, and rubbed my eyes, hearing the crash, and the probably crunch of bones, 

"Van?" I asked, "You ok?" I saw a tangle of sheets on the floor and a black mass 

of hair sticking out from under part of the sheets, that I saw Van's face, 

"Yeah, I'm ok…" I got out of bed and stretched, 

"What times our meeting with King Aston?" I asked, 

"Right after breakfast, why?" he got up and rubbed his eyes, I looked at my old watch, 

"AH! How about…straight after lunch?" I slipped on my black boots, lucky I slept in 

my clothes last night, I quickly retied the blonde part of my hair, leaving the black front 

part out, 

"You're joking!" he gasped, 

"Nope, it's 1:40, way after lunch!" I opened the door, and turned to him, "Come on, we're late!!!" 

I ran out the room and to the hall, hoping the King would not take offence. 

"I am pleased you could join us here in council, Fanelia, Mystic Moon…" he nodded to us both, 

and continued, "I wish to welcome you, to the utmost, to Austuria," he spread his arms out wide, 

"Any assistance, or things you may need whilst in Austuria, we will try our best to provide the finest." 

I smiled, 

"Thank you, very much King Aston," I bowed, 

"Do not bow, Mystic moon, we may be from different planets, but we are both royal in blood…" my eyes

 widened, 

"Royal?" I tried to picture my family as royalty, but to no avail, only my…my Grandma, seemed to fit the picture well. 

"What is it that you wish to discuss with us, Austuria?" Van asked, saving me from total embarrassment, 

King Aston looked to Van, 

"Firstly, we extend our greatest sympathy to you, for the great loss of life and of property," his eyes shifted to me, 

"I would now, like to speak with you about the Mystic Moon," I blinked, 

"Why?" he smiled, 

"I am interested in it, and wish to learn more about it…"

Nothing more to say… 


	10. It really DOES look like a blue berry

I'm sorry that these are so darn short… I swear, they get longer… eventually…

I think….

Disclaimer: I won nothing but Marina and Saph

**Chapter 10 **

**It really DOES look like a blue berry…**

"SO…hungry…must…eat…soon…" I said, after regally exiting the hall, with out 

clutching at my stomach, suddenly, the darkness came, not a vision…not NOW! 

A wolf like face appeared, though it was human, it was a blue-grey colour, a voice 

whispered in my ear, 

"Doppelganger…" it reached out for me with it's clawed hand. 

"Marina…" it called, "Marina…" I felt it touch my shoulders, "MARINA!!" 

I snapped out of the vision, Van's face was right in front of me, his hand was clutching 

at my shoulder, "Marina, what's wrong?" he stepped back, his hand still clutching at 

my shoulder, 

"Nothing!... Nothing…" I said, looking down at the floor, 

"Liar…remember, you are my responsibility while you are here, if something it wrong…

you HAVE to tell me" he said, 

"It was nothing…just…just a vision…" before I could say any more, Merle came 

and clutched Van's shoulder, 

"VAN! Come eat supper with ME!" the cat girl said, her eyes were glistening, 

"Ok…" she gave a little cheer and dragged him off. I sighed, and walked to my room, alone.

I was eating the meal, alone, I had never really eaten alone before, stupid Van, why did Merle have to come, 

that Doppelganger thing, could have been very important… I finished and walked out to the balcony, 

below, there were sharp rocks, 

'It would be so easy to just…'

"What are you doing?" Van's voice resounded in the room, I was sitting on the fence of the balcony, 

"Nothing, just…thinking…" I looked up to the Mystic moon, it really DID look like a blue berry, 

"Can I join you?" I nodded, he sat on the rail right beside me, my heart beat faster, "You weren't just thinking…" he said,

he looked right into my eyes, "You were going to jump…weren't you?" he whispered, 

"Is it any of your business?" I asked coldly, I looked right into his eyes,

 "Yes…you are my responsibility until I have paid back my debts!" he growled, 

"What debts?" I asked, 

"My life debts, meaning I would have to save your life to the amount you have saved me…" he said, 

"Oh…" I whispered, if I wasn't with Van, I'd probably swear it would be romantic. Our faces were very close, he looked 

like he might be about to kiss me, "It's getting late…" I yawned, "and I'm tired. Good night Van." I got off the railing and 

went inside, and to bed. I heard him sigh as I drifted off, I did not hear him come in. 

Damn…short….chapters…


	11. To market, to market

I'm just saying I do not want to put chapters together, because they end where I want them to, and I don't want that to change. 

So… yeah…

**Chapter 11**

**To Market, To Market…******

"Marina…" I opened an eye, 

"What is it Van?" I yawned and stretched, 

"We're going into town…" he said, I raised an eyebrow 

"ME…go into town?" I looked at him sceptically. 

"Yes, but you will go to Millerna first, she'll dress you like a lady, so you will not be thought of as the Mystic Moon girl" he said. 

"Oh…ok… BUT I am not wearing any other shoes, other than my boots!" I stated, he sighed, 

"Ok…" 

I was now dressed in a blue dress, it had no sleeves, and was sort of like a prom dress, it had a slight train behind me, 

it was the most beautiful silken material I had ever felt, I was glad Van had let me wear my sword underneath, just in case…

But it didn't make me feel any better,,, these clothes made me feel… vulnerable… 

We walked around the market, than I heard it, the high pitched scream of a woman, I growled, before my companions knew what happened,

 I had melded into the shadows, I ran through the shadows, silent as the grave to where the screams came from, 

the woman had been silenced from the pressure points, I sighed, it seemed there was nothing I could do for her… 

Suddenly, I felt a tight grip around my waist I turned my head, quite shocked, 

"You can see me?" I whispered, 

"I know how to be stealthy to, my dear lady…" I saw he had white hair, and blood red eyes, 

"VAN!" I yelled, I pulled the boy and myself out of the shadows; I quickly forced his arms off me, and flipped him to the floor, 

"Marina!" I heard Van yell, 

"I'm over here!" I yelled back to him, I looked to the boy, well actually, a young man,  

he got up wiping some blood dripping from his mouth, he looked like he was about to pull his sword out and attack, 

"Dilandau, that is enough!"  a man in a black cloak came out of the shadows, 

"But Lord Folken…" Dilandau groaned, 

"That, is enough," the cloaked man turned from Dilandau to me, 

"Greetings to you, I am Folken, I am sorry Dilandau…startled you…" I noted the strange tear drop like mark that was on his left cheek, 

so I would recognise him if we met again… he seemed to give off a… confused aura…

"It, is fine," I smiled, "I just, do hope you will prevent such atrocities from happening again." The man, Folken, nodded, 

"I wish you well in the coming age, of Zaibach…Come Dilandau…" Dilandau came up to me, hugging me quite intimately as if we had been lovers, 

"Don't worry, my dear…we will meet again…" he smirked and walked off, I growled. 

"Someone please tell me that didn't happen…" I whispered, bitterly, as Van ran up, just in time to see Dilandau and Folken disappear in the distance. 

"What happened?" Van asked, I shook my head, 

"You, do not want to know…" I looked straight into his eyes, he nodded, 

"I think…perhaps you are right…for now" he said, 

"Come on, we have what we need." 

I know… it sucks, big time… but, hey that's life… and it's pretty decent for a 13 year old to have written, yes? REVIEW!!!!  


	12. Angel

WOOOH!!! Chapter 12! I love you reviewers! You all are so wonderful! *sniffles* So here is Chapter 12, enjoy!

**Chapter 12**

**Angel**

I really should not have given into Van's pestering; now, he just stares at me, in disgust. 

He thinks I should have killed Dilandau, but, me, killing? 

No…than I would be as bad as my parents… 

I sighed and looked up at the stars again from the balcony, it was great to sit on the railing, and take in the night's beauty, 

but now, there were dark clouds swelling up, but it was not natural, I could tell. 

Suddenly, I felt the darkness swell around me, I was pulled up to the storm, into the deep darkness, 

that albino boy was there, he wrapped his arms around me again, I tried to pull away, and he let me go, 

I fell, down into the abyss, but, there was a light, I saw an…an angel, it's white, feathery wings, 

it flew down towards me, and picked me up in his arms, he had no shirt, I could not see the face…

He flew me back up to the balcony and lay me on the floor.

"Marina! Marina!" I heard Van call me, I opened my eyes, 

"Van…" I said as I sat up, he gave a sigh of relief, 

"What happened? Was it a vision?" he asked, 

"Oh Van…Don't let them take me!!!" I said, I clutched at his shirt, he wrapped his arms around me, 

"Who? Who is trying to take you?" the memory of raining blood came, and… and that man… and… and Folken…

 "Don't let them take me to Zaibach!" there was a crack of thunder, Van was seemingly stunned, 

"I won't…I promise…" he whispered in my ear, I sighed, 

"Thank you Van…" 

"DO you think it will REALLY create one Van? DO you?" Merle tugged on Van's arm, 

they were walking through the courtyard, 

'Why does Merle being with Van effect you so much, Aurora?' my mind asked, 

'I do not know…why do you-' 

"Are you feeling better?" a smooth deep voice asked, definitely Allen, 

"Yes Allen, why do you ask?" I turned around, 

"I was slightly concerned about you screaming earlier, what happened?" he asked, 

"I, am not entirely sure myself!" I smiled, so did he, he patted my shoulder, 

"Just, be careful, ok?" he walked off, to wherever he had come from, I felt eyes on me, 

I turned to find Van staring at me,  he didn't look to approving… 

than he turned his head back to Merle, not skipping a single beat.

Van looked disgruntled as we ate, was it the weather? 

No, not even the street dogs or alley cats are this disgruntled by storms. 

"So…what did you talk about with Allen?" he asked, 

Was he jealous? 

No, jealous because someone talked to me? Never…no one could ever be jealous like that! 

"Oh, nothing really important." I smiled, he looked slightly confused with in himself, "What's gotten under your skin?" Van blinked, 

"Eh? Under my skin?" he checked his arms, legs, I laughed, 

"I meant, what's bothering you? You look so…distracted!" he looked at me, 

"Oh…uh, nothing" he blushed slightly, I raised an eyebrow, 

but decided not to press the matter, it would probably make him mad. "I-I think I'll talk to Allen, about…about what we should do…in case there is an attack…yeah…" he got up, opened the door and left. 

I sighed, that boy is so strange… I flopped onto my bed, 

"How weird it has been today…"

Yes… I love the shortness… don't you? Hehehe… anyways, keep on reviewing! 


	13. Welcome to weirdo's ville

YES! Another wonderful chapter! Writing gives nothing but joy!

**Chapter 13**

**Welcome to Weirdo's Ville…**

I groaned and opened my eyes. 

"So…you're awake…" Dilandau was kneeling in front of me, he lifted my chin up, 

"Be ware, that Lord Folken, will decide your fate here…" his fingers softly stroked my cheek, 

I shuddered, he smiled, I heard the clack of boots coming down a hall way, I heard a door open, 

"Dilandau, I have told you before not to!" it was Lord Folken, Dilandau took his hands away, unwillingly, 

"I am sorry, for my officers display," Folken offered his hand, to help me up, 

"Don't be frightened, I assure you, Dilandau may bite, but I certainly do not…" I smiled slightly, but looked warily at him, 

"Do not be afraid, I promise, I will keep you safe…" I hesitated, than took his hand and got up, 

"Thanks…but, why am I here?" I asked, 

"You will find out, in due course," he dropped my hand, "Come, I will show you to your room," 

he walked out of the room and I followed, "And please, call me Folken," I nodded, 

"Ok, Folken…" I felt like he had just said, 'Welcome to weirdo's ville…' 

"You will be brought meals, and are allowed some access around the ship," I nodded, 

"Try and escape, and you will find yourself floating in nothingness, it will be in your best interests if you stay, for when the time arrives, you will be freed…" we stopped outside a door, he unlocked it, 

"This is a two way lock, so you cannot be locked in…There are only the three meals a day, so eat them, or starve. Now, excuse me, I have pressing matters to attend to…" 

he walked away swiftly, suddenly, I felt arms around my waist, not again, I rolled my eyes, 

"What's your name?" a voice whispered quietly in my ear, I knew it was Dilandau, 

"Marina Aurora Miyazaki" I answered, "Marina…" he smirked, 

"A beautiful name, I shall not forget it, Marina, dear…" he stroked my cheek gently with his hand, 

"Dilandau…" Folken called from down the corridor, 

"He calls…" he whispered, "Until we meet once more, my dear, Adieu…" he let go of me, and melded into the shadows, 

I saw the glint of his red eyes looking at me lustfully, than vanish. 

Yes… more shortness…

Isn't is wonderful!?


	14. Broken like a pie crust but fufilled

Yes… chapter 14… 

**Chapter 14**

**Broken like a Pie crust, but fulfilled**

"You promised they wouldn't take me Van…" I whispered, 

'So now…I'll just have to prevent them from using me… but how? I could manipulate Dilandau …'

'No, that is what Mother would do, the whore…' I growled, 

I stepped out of the room, and looked out a window along the hall; the view was beautiful, blissful…

'I wish I could get out of here…Grandma, what would you do?' 

"What's wrong, Aurora?" I turned and saw Dilandau, 

"What is it, Dilandau?" I asked bitterly, 

"There's no need for that tone," he said, he put an arm around my shoulder, 

"All I am showing is concern, I understand how it can be…unnerving, being kept here against your will, but…do not fear…" he smiled, 

Oh god that scared me. "Your act in this play, is almost at an end…" he pulled me closer, 

"Dilandau, get off me, or you will be forced to…" I warned him, he smiled, and put his other arm around my waist, 

I grabbed his arm, and flipped him over me, 

"I warned you…" I walked back to my room and slammed the door, I heard Dilandau walk away and I fell back on my bed.

Now, this was the time I was leaving, I could not stand it any longer, 

I needed to get back to Austuria, back to my new friends, back to Van…

I had to escape, at any cost! I opened the door, no one around, good, I walked silently down the hall way. 

I accidentally banged my arm against the wall, I gasped, my wounds…

I had forgotten about them, how long had I left it like this? I cursed myself, 

'When I get back to Austuria, I'll clean up my wounds, and than…' 

"Marina, what's wrong?" not AGAIN!

"Dilandau? Well, you see, I have a few wounds, from an accident and well…" I pulled my sleeves up, the bandages had come off, and the wounds were worse than ever. 

Dilandau pulled me into a room, 

"We don't have an infirmary on this ship, and if Folken saw this, he would think I had done it when we captured you…" he quickly opened what, looked like a medicine cabinet, he passed me some bandages and a cloth. 

"Wash your wounds, and bandage them I don't want anyone to think I was being…indecent with you in the restroom…" he smiled and left. 

"When in Rome…I guess…" I sighed, and began to bathe the wounds.

A while later I emerged, my wounds bathed and bandaged, and a siren went off. 

"What's happened?" I asked Dilandau, 

"There's an intruder, I'll escort you to your room," he offered me his arm, 

"I would like to stay outside, thank you…" I smiled, 

"I have to take you back to your room, I know who the intruder is, I cannot allow you to go, not when your part is so nearly over…" I smiled and took hold of his arm, 

"Fine…you can take me Dilandau…" he smiled, and lent closer to my face, I put my arms around his neck, than, I pinched the correct nerves, he fell to the floor.

 I took his sword and ran as fast as I could, melded into the shadows. 

I suddenly felt myself being kicked out of the shadows, and thrown into the wall, my sword knocked out of my hand, I got up and launched myself to the sword. 

My opponent took the hilt first, I put my hand over his and we had a tug of war for it, than, I felt the tip of it right in front of my heart, and knew he could thrust it right into my heart and kill me. 

"Marina?" a familiar voice asked, I looked up, 

"Van?" I pouted, "What are you doing pointing a sword at me," I snatched it out of his hand, 

"Come on, let's get out of here!" he said, we ran, as fast as we could, vaulting over people, suddenly Van stopped, I bumped into him, his eyes were almost popping out of his head, 

"What's wrong Van…you look like you've seen…a ghost…" Folken said, Folken pried Van's fingers off the hilt of the blade, "The blade with the seal of Fanelia," Folken looked up to Van, 

"Why did you betray our people?" Van asked, 

"I did not brother, they…betrayed me…" Folken said coldly, 

"Brothers?" I asked, "Van, is he telling the truth?" Van clenched his fists, 

"As far as I am concerned, I have NO brother…" he hissed, 

"If that is how you wish it," two cat-women flanked Van and me, "Take these two to where ever we are flying over, than come back to receive new orders" Folken walked away. I struggled as one of the cat women tried to restrain my arms, I held back a scream, as I felt red hot pain shoot up my arms, Van was struggling too, the other cat women tapped the back of his head, he fell limp, 

"VAN!" I screamed, 

"Pipe down…" the cat women said, I felt the sharp tap at the back of my head, and fell into darkness. 

Well…. I guess you could say I'm having a good time… I really like this chapter… but than again… I like all of them! Anyways… keep reviewing, yadda yadda yadda… you know the drill… 


	15. Warm thing2

I'm feeling generous… here's another chappie for today!

**Chapter 15**

**Warm thing…2**

Warmth, comfort, it smelt like wild flowers. I was on my side, it was right in front of me, I moved a bit closer. 

Whatever was there, it was so, comforting, I snuggled into it, it was so soft and peace bringing. It moved away, 

'No come back warmth! Come back! Whatever you are, come back!' 

"Huh?" I heard, "Marina…" something nudged my arm, I flinched as searing pain flooded up, "Marina…" I felt the warm, rough touch of a glove on my nose, "Aurora, wake up, please…" I opened my eyes, 

"Huh? Van?" he was sitting next to me, he was the warm thing, again!! 

I blushed; I had snuggled close to Van!! 

"What's wrong?" he asked, 

"Nothing!" I replied, 

"Liar!" he pulled up my shirt, I blushed, ACK! 

I knew I had forgotten to clean one of them! It was red, pussy, and looked like it had become infected. 

He covered it up again, "What am I going to do with you?" he sighed, 

"You don't need to worry about it, I'm sure it will be fine!" I said, 

"I DO have to worry," he sighed, "Sh*t…" he whispered, 

"What's wrong?" I asked, 

"We're a day from Freud…" he replied, 

"Are there any towns in between?" I asked, 

"No, the closest town is Freud, there are not any others…" he sighed, I looked seriously in thought, 

"Than…I guess…we'll have to start that journey right NOW!" I laughed and began to run to where Van was looking, which seemed to be the direction to Freud, Van sighed, than smiled, 

"Hey! Wait up!" he yelled running after me.

I awoke, breathing heavily, why did that doppelganger follow me and torment me so?  I looked over, and saw Van, asleep, good; I won't have to answer any questions. I gasped, it came in front of my eyes again! It must be close, and important in my future, I must remember it… 

"Marina, go wash your wounds," Van had awoken, 

"Please, call me Aurora," I said, 

"Why? When Marina is your first name?" he asked, 

"I was actually meant to be called Aurora Marina Mayazaki, at least that's what my Grandma wanted, but my parents didn't like it, so they changed it, I hate having anyone insult my Grandma, anyone insulting her memory, only close people call me Aurora," 

"So, does that mean, we're close?" he asked, blushing, just slightly, 

"Yeah" I smiled, so did he. I walked over to the river, which was surrounded by woodland, I knew Van could not see me, and striped, so I could wash all my wounds. 

I got out of the river, and got dressed. I felt renewed, and so much more alive. Van came, he was very silent, and had a light blush on his cheeks… he hadn't…

 "Are you ready to go?" he asked, smiling, 

"Yeah," he offered an arm, "Shall we?" I laughed and took hold of his arm, we ran, starting our journey to Freud again. 

"So, what are we going to do here again?" I asked, we looked around the metropolis before us, 

"There is meant to be an incredible healer here," his eyes surveyed the crowd, it was filled with strange people… and… creatures…I followed his eyes, when they fall on something, there was a tent, with a woman sitting outside it. He pulled me to her. 

"Hey…" Van said, the woman looked up at him, and beamed, 

"Why, hello there young man," she put her hand to her head, "I know what you are here for…" she said, 

"Right…" I said,

"You've come for the fertility potion…haven't you?" I almost fell over, Van looked as if he was calculating her suggestion, 

"No, we came to heal her wounds. We have been looking for the famous healer, could you give us directions?" Van asked, 

"I am she…" the healer fluttered her eye lids; she motioned for us to enter her tent. When we were all in the tent, she motioned for me to sit on one of the hammocks she had set up, 

"Now…let's see your wounds…" I pulled my sleeves up, my black pants up showing the gashes, and my shirt. The healer tutted, 

"This is so simple!" she run her finger over the labels of a selection of bottles, and tubs of lotions. She picked one lotion out, and got a quite thin looking piece of material out. 

"Now, this may sting a little…" she said, she rubbed the lotion on all my wounds, I winced slightly, she was right…than wrapped each one in thin fabric. The healer brooded, 

"Is there something wrong?" Van asked, after a while, 

"No…just wondering why you do not want my potion, it is guaranteed to work…" I blushed beet red, Van only blushed slightly, 

"We are not interested in that! We're not even married, or even like that!!" he murmured. The healer gave a laugh like my grandma used to, 

"Oh, covering up…you are so modest! Fine, fine, if you don't want anything, go, and take care of yourselves…" I got up, 

"Thank you very much," I said as we left, 

"Good luck to you!" she said as we walked away. 

"She was…odd, no?" I commented as we walked to the Palace, 

"Yes…very odd…" Van murmured, I felt something in my pocket; I put my hand in. 

"Oh…sh*t…" I whispered, 

"What?" Van asked, 

"Look, at what I found…" I pulled the little vial out of my pocket, in this spidery writing; it had a label saying, 'Fertility Potion' I passed it to Van, we retraced our steps, but…no tent…

"What the…wasn't her tent, right here?" he whispered, 

"That's…Weird.." we said in unison. 

"What are we going to do with it? We could put it in a trash can…oh wait…you don't have trash cans here…umm…we could leave it…oh, no than I child might get it…oh…" I muttered, 

"We…could use it…" his face was dead serious, my face was panic stricken, 

"You serious!?" I said, than, he just cracked up, 

"I'm not THAT desperate!" I pouted, 

"That was SO not funny Van!" I growled, 

"Let's just keep it, for now, until we find something to do with it…" Van put the bottle in his pocket. He had better have been kidding…

How the hell do I come up with this stuff? Like seriously… O.o it's creepy… 


	16. IMPORTANT AUTHORESS NOTE God am I stupid...

ACK!!!! I just realised I forgot disclaimers! GAH!!!!

*Bangs head onto desk numerous times*

Right now, I would like to just edit them from here, since I be too lazy to take down the chapters with forgotten disclaimer and edit and have to re upload them… anyways.. I don't have enough hours in the day to do that, 

*is actually posting up from school laptop because she is not allowed on the internet at home*

Soooo… here is the disclaimer for ALL chapters I forgot to put it into:

DISCLAIMER: I Own NOTHING, I repeat NOTHING from the chapters before this, except for Marina Aurora Mayazaki, her possessions and Saph (she comes later) 

Please remember I have disclaimed everything from here on out, so, if I forget to put the disclaimer in again, just remember, this has been put in as the official disclaimer for every chapter in this story!!!!!!!! 

So… I make an officially apology to everyone… and I'm SOOOOOOO Sorry! I really mean it!!!!!


	17. Doppleganger Revealed

Sorry this chapter took so long... My Grandpa has been in hospital for the past few weeks... and it hasn't been a good time...

Jhoeydagger(did I spell that right?): Au-... I mean... Kurosawa-sama

(spelling? Is that what you're ok with me calling you? *memory has flown out the window...*) 

has been very helpful, she's not really... flaming in a sense.... it's more... constructive criticism... 

Black Pearl: ...read Kurosawa's review for my Cardcaptors story... 

and take some flaming tips from that... your review is as cuddly as a kitten compared to that.

Wow... people like how I've done Dilandau... I don't... he's a LOT better than that... 

and I'm not a real hyper fan girl... one of my friends is... 

upon hearing the name 'Van' she starts quite literally bouncing off the walls... 

when I hear 'Dilandau'... I merely get pushed out of reality for a while... 

pretty much the same thing that happens when I listen to my Linkin Park CD (me no own)

Any ways... to the story... and this time... I remember the disclaimer...

DISCLAIMER: marinaaurora owns nothing but Marina and Saph (yes! Saph is IN this CHAPTER!!!) 

**Chapter 16**

**Doppelganger Revealed **

"Run by me, how we got here again…" I said, 

"Folken has my sword, which has the symbol of Fanelia on it, which means no matter how many times I say 'I'm Von Fanel,' 

they won't believe me, because there is no proof." I groaned, 

"Just our luck right?" Van kicked the bars, gritted his teeth in pain, and nodded. "Well, do you think they'll find us?" I asked, 

"Who?" Van asked as he flopped to the floor, 

"Allen, Merle and Millerna" I felt tired, but after that fertility potion joke, there was no WAY I was going to sleep any where NEAR him!! 

"I don't know…I don't think Freud will be the first place they'll think of…" he answered, 

"Then where will they look?" I leant back against the wall, 

"I don't know…probably look for Escaflowne…" Van sighed, 

"You mean…you took Escaflowne with you…" he nodded, "You idiot! So that means…" 

"Escaflowne is now property of Zaibach…" I heard a familiar voice, 

"Allen!" I said, I ran up to the bars, I know... I don't like him that much... but after being stuck in a cell with Van... 

anyone would be considered good company... 

"Don't worry, you'll be free soon…" Millerna smiled, 

"How did you find us?" I blinked, 

"Merle oddly knew you were here…so here we are!" Allen smiled, 

"Where's Merle?" Van asked, coming up to the bars, 

"She's asleep, she wouldn't let herself rest until now because she was sure you were safe," Millerna smiled, Van gave a sigh of relief 

"When do you think we'll be out of here?" I asked, 

"They are preparing a shaman, who will cast a spell on you to make you tell the utmost truth, he'll be here tomorrow. 

So, get some sleep, you'll need it." Allen and Millerna vanished the way they came. 

"Well…that was strange..." I said, blinked, 

"You're telling me…" Van said. He lay down, and fell into slumber, when I was sure he was deeply asleep, 

I let myself drown in my dreams...

"Marina?" a light voice asked, I opened an eye, 

"Yes?" I said, yawning, and rubbing the sleep from my eyes...

"Is…is it true? You are from the Mystic Moon?" a woman, probably as old as Allen, came up to the bars of the cell, I nodded, groggily my vision blurred... 

After a few seconds... I was starting to see her form, she wore long robes that drapped over the floor like a carpet... they didn't look too comfortable...... 

They were green and silver... with the symbol of Freid emblazoned upon the front ... which I thought was a horrible combination... 

her hair was light brown... and her eyes were a deep vermillion... 

"Well…I just wanted to check…" her eyes had fallen on Van, and she smiled slightly... 

probably getting ideas I wouldn't want to know about.... I bristled, I didn't like her, 

"Who are you?" I asked, 

"Me? Oh…Just Saph…one of the most trusted councillors of the Duchy of Freud…" she smiled, I nodded, 

"Fine…." I yawned, I saw her bristle, I closed my eyes and went back to sleep, 

'I really do think I am going to hate this woman…'

It was so sudden, I was in the room, across the table from him. 

The shaman was in an orange robe, he had a shaved head, just a little sort of, little braid left going down the back of his head, 

I had be put under his spell... I would let his spell come over me....

I felt it....come around me like a blanket of the deepest night.

_"Where am I?" I asked the darkness, the monk appeared, _

_"Give me it!" he growled, _

_"Give you what?" I felt something pull me towards him, I fought it, trying to move away, _

_"Give me the pendant!" he growled, _

_"NO! You will never have my pendant!" Than the water came around me, clearing away the monk image, I saw his true for... _

_"Doppelganger…" I whispered, suddenly the pressure closed in on me, I screamed, there was darkness, than nothing…nothing at all..._

. I don't like this chapter too much... it's not as good....as the others

What do you think? Please review! And don't use short type like 'c u l8tr' and such... it gets a bit annoying... and I'm not trying to be rude, it's just I would like to be able to read my reviews easily... 


	18. How can you die twice?

I'M BACK!!!! ^_^ 

Anywho just answering reviews *goes and reads through to remember what was said:

BP: Sorry for the misinterpretation! . Still a bit of a newbie here, and I reserve my right to be an idiot... 

uh... yes.......and I do try and respect the under age audience (aka me and my friends, and those people I don't really know)

Jhoey: At least you can review, right? Anywhos, it is sorta constructive criticism now, 

Dilly-sammas lover: Glad you like it

Anyways, enjoy this chappie! 

Disclaimer: Escaflowne is not mine, but I own Saph, Marina and.... their possesions

**Chapter 17**

**How can you die twice?**

My eyes opened, I groaned, 

"You're alive!" Millerna declared, 

"Well…duh!" I said, 

"We…thought we might have lost you for a while there…" Allen said, he was sitting quite closer to me than I would have liked, 

"Van saved your life! Your heart stopped, but he restarted it!" Millerna smiled, 

"Van did?" I murmured, "Thank you, Van…" I looked up to him, he was leaning up against a wall, 

his hand over the hilt of his new blade, he looked at me, and muttered 

"No problem…" he unsheathed a sword, "I'm going after the Doppelganger…" he walked off, I got up, and followed him. 

"Van, you are not going alone!" I said, 

"Yes I am," he said, 

"No your not, I'm coming, whether you like it, or not! Besides the more time we spend arguing the more time we give the Doppelganger to escape!" 

I argued, 

"I don't care, you are not coming with me! I, Van Fanel, King of Fanelia order you to stay here, without following me!!" he yelled, 

"I don't take orders from anyone!" I growled, "I am coming!" our auras bristled, he stormed off, "Come back here, Van!"

We silently flew over Gaea, in the glider the ruler, what was he called…

The Dutchy of Freud? 

Yeah, that was it…gave to us. The glider was, well, it had what you could call wings, in the middle, there was an area people could sit, 

that was where Van and I were. Van expertly used the strange controls to soar and dive. 

We came to a strange structure, kind of like those temples the Aztecs or Incas made. 

The doppelganger ran up the steps, a red Guymelef was waiting for him, the silver tendrils leapt out from the Guymelef, and suspended him in the air. 

The Doppelganger transformed into its true form, the anthro wolf like creature, it gasped, being crushed, 

I could hear the crunch of bones, its gasps for air, its silent screams of pain…I heard the laughter, the maniacal laughter, suddenly, I felt a link..... a link the Doppelganger made with me, I felt its pain. I screamed. 

'No…stop the pain!' I clutched at my ribs, 'Who...who is doing this?' I felt the snap of the Doppelganger's back bone, I knew…

I fell, deeper and deeper into the abyss of death, 

I saw them, everyone I had ever met, 

no, Van, Allen, Millerna and Merle were not there…every one else I knew gloated as I fell, 

"She was never strong!" my father laughed, 

"Never fit for anything, not even my business!" my mother added, 

"Never able to see how right we were!" my older sister snickered. 

"And she died before all of us! See where compassion and kindness gets you?" 

My older brother laughed. Tears slipped from my eyes, as they faded out of view, I was falling forever… falling for eternity.... 

"Someone…help me…" I whispered, than, I saw them, in the distance, I saw the feather fall, I knew, it was the angel, 

"Help me!" I cried, I saw him dive down to me, and caught me in his arms, I caught sight of his hair, it was raven black. 

He flew me up, out of the darkness of the abyss and back into the light of life.

I sat up, suddenly, and gasped. 

The angel, saved me from death again…

'Who are you angel? Why do you help me so much?'

"Feeling better?" Van asked, coldly, I snapped back into reality, 

"Yes, I'm better, just…wondering…" I said, "Who was that, angel?" I whispered, Van's cheeks dusted pink, I took no notice. 

"How are the wounds?" he asked, I had never heard him be so emotionless, 

"They're fine, thank you for you concern" I answered politely, 

"The bandages still on?" that monotone voice was getting irritating, 

"Yes," I nodded, "Is that all you want to know?" I smiled, his cold gaze soon put a stop to that, the room took on a sudden chill. 

"Yes..." he turned on his heel, opened the door, and slammed it behind him… 

"What did I do?" I sighed, and lay back, I decided to go to the balcony. Maybe I would think clearly there.

I walked out onto the balcony, looking over a garden, I saw Van on a bridge. 

He was looking into the water, it rippled, as if he…he were crying.... than, I saw it, Saph swept across the bridge to him, and kissed him, 

really deeply. He looked up into her eyes, than closed, he was kissing her back!! I stepped back and put a hand over my mouth.

How could he? To someone, we hardly even know! Tears slipped silently down my cheek, had I pushed him so far he would kiss a total stranger? 

'Oh god…what have I done? This must be my fault…' I stepped back, than ran to my room, 

'This can't be happening!'

I heard the door open, 

"Aurora?" Van asked, 

"Yes…?" I asked, coldly, I had worked out now… it was not my fault…he had allowed that kiss with his own mind… 

it was not my fault… it couldn't be… it.... it just couldn't.... everything else had been, but now I was sure... 

that for once I had no part in this.... horrible situation...

"I would like to talk with you…" I nodded and waved a hand impatiently, 

"Well, what?" I growled, 

"Well…you don't seem to be acting as you usually do…I am meant to be caring for you while you stay in Gaea, so tell me what is wrong." 

His voice showed concern, but was he just covering up to make sure I never suspected a thing.... he didn't think I had seen him kiss Saph.... 

"I am totally fine, thank you, not that it is of your concern…" FWACK! There was an incredible stinging pain on my cheek, 

"IT IS BLOODY WELL MY CONCERN! AND GODDAMMIT AURORA, I WISH I HAD LET THAT DRAGON EAT YOU, 

I WISH I HAD NEVER TALKED TO YOU, I WISH I HAD NEVER, EVER L…" he stopped, 

he blushed, I got up, shaking with rage, this had gone to far, even for my self control to handle....

"WELL I AM SORRY THAT I EVER WARNED YOU ABOUT THE TAIL OF THE DRAGON, 

I AM SORRY I EVER SAVE YOU IN ANY WAY, I'M SORRY I EVER MET YOU! 

I DON'T GIVE A SH*T WHAT YOU THINK OF ME RIGHT NOW VAN! 

WHY DON'T YOU GO AND CRY INTO SAPH'S SHOULDER, 

I'M SURE SHE WILL CARE ABOUT YOUR PROBLEMS! USERS LIKE YOU MAKE ME HURL!" I yelled, 

damn..... it felt good to let out all my bottled up feelings. 

"OH, I'M A USER? LOOK WHO'S TALKING!" Van lent forward, eyes blazing, 

"WELL I DON'T KISS PEOPLE I HARDLY EVEN KNOW, OR KISS BEHIND PEOPLE'S BACKS, VAN!!"  I fumed, this was bliss, 

letting out the feelings I had bottled since Grandma died. 

"WHAT THE F*CK?" Van yelled, almost as if he had no idea what I meant, than his eyes shone with understanding.... 

"NOW SEE HERE, SAPH WAS THE ONE WHO KISSED ME, I DIDN'T…" 

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SH*T, I SAW YOU KISS HER BACK, YOU CAN'T DENY THAT!" I butted in, 

he stepped back, hesitated, than jumped back into the fight, 

"WELL I WOULD RATHER NOT HAVE EXPERIENCED THAT AT ALL! I WOULD HAVE RATHER DIED!!" 

"OH YEAH? THAN WHY DID YOU CLOSE YOUR EYES THAN? HMM?" I thundered, 

'This liar wasn't squirming his way out of this'. 

"ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU'RE MEANT TO DO?" 

"ONLY IF YOU LOVE THE OTHER PERSON!" 

"OH? And how would you know this?" I stepped back, how did I know…

it was how mother and grandmother taught me, it was the one thing they agreed on! 

"IT WAS HOW I WAS TAUGHT!" Van smirked, 

"REALLY…BY WHO? HAVE YOU EVER BEEN KISSED, AURORA?" Silence fell, it was like that for a few minutes, 

I looked to the floor, and paled slightly, 

"No…never once," my voice was barely a wisp in the breeze, 

"You mean…Dilandau, didn't kiss you in any way while you were on the ship?" he blinked, "Nor has Allen?" I shook my head, 

"My parents never kissed my on the cheek or anything, I've never, ever been kissed in any way…" a tear slid down my cheek. Van looked taken aback, 

"I…I'm…I'm sorry, I…I didn't know…" he whispered, he walked up to me and embraced me, wiping away my tear. 

"It's…It's…It's ok…Van…" I said, I put my head on his shoulder and cried. He stroked my hair, 

"sh…sh…it's ok, just let it all out…" The rough red fabric of his shirt became soaked with tears, I clutched at his shoulders. 

He was so comforting, and seemed to understand me, maybe better than I did myself. Eventually the tears stopped and I looked up into Van's chestnut eyes, 

"I…I take back everything I said before Van, I'm sorry…" I said, 

"Don't be, it was my fault, for slapping you in the first place," a comfortable silence spread around us, he lent in closer to my face, 

just as his lips were about to touch mine, the door opened, 

"Van, sir, we know how to recover Escaflowne for you sir, we just need your help in certain calculations, sir!" a man said, Van sighed, 

"I'll be there right away," he followed the man, but stopped at the door, and turned, "We'll finish this moment off, sometime, I promise you, Aurora…" he said, 

"Are you coming or not, sir?" 

"Yes I'm coming," he walked out and followed the man. I sighed, man, the best moments always are spoilt, aren't they?

Yes, a bit of censorship here and there, if it offends people, than I'm sorry, but at least I didn't type out the whole words, *thinks about putting this up to R*

Anywhos... Review please! ^_^


	19. The Angel is you?

Hello!

Not going to ramble, just gonna get straight to the point:

Laloner : Hola to you to ,  well, here is another chapter

Somebody: . is everyone trying to spite me with chat speak!? Or at least strange, and... different ways of spelling things!? Um... but glad you LOVE my story

Anywho, here is the next chappie... er... be warned though, I don't think it is the.... greatest thing I've ever written, (the chapter after this is a bit better), but this one, is LONG...

Anyways.. ENJOY!!!!

**Chapter 18**

**The angel is…you?**

_"__Aurora__…" a voice called, _

_"Grandma?" within the darkness, my grandmother appeared, _

_she__ was looked like she did in the photo of her, when she got the pendant. She had been 17 at the time, _

_"__Aurora__…" she called, she stretched out her hands to me, _

_"Grandma…You're here!" I reached out to her, but she was pulled only further away from me, _

_"Find your way with the angel Aurora…Find it…find it…" her voice faded away. _

_"Grandma, don't leave me! I need your help! Grandma!" I cried, _

I sat up suddenly,

"Grandma…"

I wiped the sweat off my forehead, and took deep breaths,

'Find the Angel Aurora,' she had said…

"I will Grandma, that's a promise...."

"Come one Aurora, we're leaving with Allen on the 'Crusader'" Van pulled me towards the vast flying ship,

"More flying, great!" I muttered.

"Come on, we have to be in our rooms before noon!" he yelled, he pushed me into the ship and stepped in.

"Your room is the first one on the right, ok?" he pushed me down a corridor,

"Yeah, see ya Van…" I walked down the corridor and went into my room, I smiled.

"How did Allen know I liked black and blue?"

Some one knocked at the door,

"Just a second!" I yelled, I put on my black pants and Angel shirt. "Come in!" the door opened, it was Allen,

"Oh, hey Allen, what's up?" I smiled, he looked flustered, "What's wrong?" he sighed,

"Um…Marina…" he stepped forward, I'd never seen him this nervous before, "Marina, would you, do me the honour, of…of becoming my wife?" he got out a little red velvet box, and opened it, inside, was a white gold ring, with a moderately size sapphire in the middle.  I gasped, and stepped back.

"I…I don't know what to say…." I stuttered, "I…I really…really will have to think about this, Allen…" he nodded,

"I'll give you till after the battle, is that…enough time?" my eyes  widened,

"Battle?" he put his arm around my shoulder,

"Yes…we are fighting the Zaibach, to get Escaflowne for Van…Don't worry, I'll be fine…" he walked out.

"Could Allen be…the angel?" my eyes fixed Allen with wings…no…the angel…didn't have blonde hair…it was black…raven black….

But…maybe I didn't really see raven hair…I mean… I usually get everything wrong, so... maybe I got it wrong with the hair.... it could be Allen…

I was at the hangar, with Van, Saph, Merle and Millerna. Allen walked over to Van,

"Take care of Marina for me," he turned to me,

"I'll await your decision, when I return…" he smiled, and entered his Guymelef. Everyone was scowling at me,

"What? I didn't want Allen to…I didn't…" I felt their accusing stares, their cold hard gazes,

the stone like features of their faces... why did they want to hurt me so much?

Tears streamed down my cheek, I looked at Van, he looked away.

'They are just like the rest of them…' I wiped away my tears, and felt my trust for them vanish....

Becoming nothing....

They never did care…this was proof…there was no one I could trust…

No one…

No one…

I sat at the desk,

'I'm going to leave,'

No one wanted me here, and Allen, I couldn't stay, even if he was the angel, because of…

'Oh god…Van…why do you hate me now?

If only you could see, I don't have feelings for Allen, if only…'

I wrote a note, to each of them, to Merle, to Saph, to Millerna, to Allen…

To Van…

Van's POV

I walked silently back to my room, I felt so guilty for doing that to her.... seeing the confusion, the hurt in her eyes...

I regretted what we had done, maybe we had gone to far....

I opened the wooden door, and entered my room, I saw a white, folded sheet of paper upon my bed,

I walked over and picked it up....

_To Van_

Spidery writing said upon the folded paper.... I recognised it... but....

I just could not remember who.... I opened the paper.... and read....

_Dear Van,_

_I know you thought I had feelings for Allen, but…I never did,_

_ I am sorry that you seemed so hurt, but by making it seem it was my fault...._

_It hurts Van.... it hurts... it hurts so bad...._

_ You see.... Allen is like a brother I never seemed to have. _

_I think that maybe he misread my feelings for him, and... you misread them too...._

_I know I have, feelings I can't understand for you right now. _

_And maybe when I understand them, I'll come back...._

_Maybe I will return to you, some day, but until than, good bye. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Marina Aurora Mayazaki_

I read this to myself, no…it wasn't possible,

had I really caused her so much pain, that she would go?

Was it really, really my fault? No…it…it could not be possible…could it? It… it…

Marina's POV

I stole it, the glider, I for some reason was able to use it, it didn't occur to me at the time how… strange that was…

At the time, I knew I would fly as far away as possible,

'To where Marina?'

 '…probably…probably…Oh… I don't know… something will…'

Suddenly, something pierced the wing of the glider, I saw the silvery tendrils slice through it.

The glider dived, on a collision course for the rocky walls of the canyon,

I jumped out of the glider, and landed with a thud on the ground, a haze covered my vision,

"Van…" I whispered, and saw no more.

Van's POV

I felt it, suddenly, a terrible pang of pain in my heart,

"Aurora…" I whispered. "Merle, come on, we're going to look for Auro- I mean…Marina…" I said Merle nodded,

"I feel so sad Van…we shouldn't have been so harsh with her…" Merle shook her head, tears filled her eyes....

'I know Merle, I know....'

"Don't cry Merle, we're going to find her, and bring her back. Now come on, we have to go."

Merle and I got into the spare glider, and flew off to find her...

Marina's POV

_The darkness was tight around me, so tight, I almost couldn't breath. _

_"Van, come help me," I curled up into as ball, suddenly, a new presence filled the area..._

_"__Marina__, I'm coming for you…" Van? _

_"Van, hurry!"_

Van's POV

I felt her call for me vanish as flew down to the canyon and saw her,

She was a right mess, and a red Guymelef was holding her above the deeper chasm below.

I landed the glider out of the red Guymelef's sight,

"Now…for knocking me out, Aurora my pet, you have the honour, of dieing by my hand…Goodbye…" the pilot laughed maniacally, the red Guymelef let go, her eyes snapped open,

Marina's POV

"NO!!" I yelled,

 I reached up for the red Guymelef, it went out of my sight. I reached up for the light, anything…Anyone…

"Aurora!" a voice called, I saw him, the angel,

his face was still in shadows, he swooped down to me,

and took hold of my reaching hand, he pulled me close, held me bridal style, I looked up to his face,

"Van…?" I whispered, so that's why he wore the thick shirt...

He flew up out of the abyss, up into the light, he put me down, I crumpled down to the floor,

'What is going on?'

He stood there, his wings fully outstretched,

Merle ran in front of him, and facing me, she put her arms out, trying to hide him,

"No! You're not supposed to see him like this! Look away!" I felt some ones memories take me in…

Merle's POV flash back

We were on the roof, oh.... it seems so long ago now, now that Fanalia is no more....

"You sure you can fly Van?" I asked, we were four years old, he nodded,

"I can, watch!" he jumped off the roof, his wings spread out, they were quite small, and were unable to support his weight.

"AH!" he screamed, a beautiful raven haired, pale, red lipped lady looked up.

The Queen... she was so pretty...

Her black eyes widened, she ran and wings sprouted out from her back, large and beautiful I watched in awe as she flew up and caught him.

Bringing him down to the ground,

"You shouldn't show anyone you're a Draconian, my son!" she scolded him,

I climbed down the building quickly, and hung my head, feeling ashamed...

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let him…" I cried,

"Merle, in payment of what you have done, you must make sure no one ever sees him like this…ever…again...."

Marina's POV

"She's already seen Merle, let her…" he pushed the dumbfounded cat girl out of the way,

"Go on…Just say it, say what I am…" he whispered,

"You're…You're an angel…" I looked at him in awe…

"Angel?" he looked puzzled,

"On the mystic moon, the luckiest thing to see, in the world is an angel!"

"So…angels are the total opposite to what I am…" he sighed, and turned from me, I always wondered wether or not wings came from the shoulder blades... well, that question was answered.... I raised an eyebrow,

"Eh?" he sighed again...

"I am a Draconian, well, at least partially…Draconians were the inhabitants of a country called Atlantis…

"Everyone thinks that the Draconian people are cursed, and unlucky. Most are killed on sight…" he sighed,

"So…that's what I am…" I stared at him, both of us are cursed…and would be killed on sight…

"Wow..." I whispered, he cocked an eyebrow,

"You think it's amazing having to worry about people finding out about your wings, or you accidentally spreading them when you stretch…"

I shook my head,

"No…I think it's amazing, how we are in similar situations, and how you have wings!!" I smiled, he looked unsure of wether or not to smile,

 Merle and I laughed at the strange expression on his face.

"What?" he pouted,

"Your face, it's so funny!" Merle gasped, unable to control her laughter,

I slowly regained control, I guess I had been forgiven.

For once…

"Merle would you take the glider back to the 'Crusader'?" Merle huffed,

knowing he wanted to be alone with me, but than she smiled and nodded,

she went in the glider and took off. When Van was sure she was unable to see us both... he turned back to me.

"Aurora…I…I'm so sorry…"Van said, "I…I didn't know…" he sadly looked down to the ground.

"Oh, Van, I am the one who should be sorry…this is all my fault…"

 I looked sadly down to the ground to, and I heard his boots hit the dusty ground as he walked to me,

I felt his rough glove lift my chin, tears dripped down my cheek. (AN: Oh, this bit is so corny .)

He looked right into my eyes, in his eyes, I could see…see…

what I could see... I couldn't tell, I didn't recognise the look in his eyes, I had forgotten what it was, it had been too long…

 "It's not your fault…nothing has been your fault…" he whispered,

"But…" he put a finger on my lips,

"Not another word," he whispered, "Aurora, I am sorry, I should have noticed he wasn't close to you, because he doesn't call you Aurora, I…I…I think, I got, jealous…" he blushed,

I raised a brow...

"Because…because…I… I love you Aurora…" he blushed so red,

it would have matched his shirt…if he had been wearing it…

Oh... I had forgotten he hadn't been wearing a shirt....

 I blushed slightly, taking note he did in fact have a six pack (AN:it's true, me and a friend had an argument about it, and proved that in truth he does, we had eaten to many pokey sticks, and don't normally think like that, contrary to popular belief .)  ....

 "I know you're trying to figure out your feelings for me…and, I'll wait for than until we go anywhere…if you want…" I smiled,

"Thank you Van…That would be great…" I gave him a hug, he sighed happily, and wrapped his wings around me.

"It's nothing, Aurora…" I put my head on his shoulder.

He smiled, contently, was this warm feeling…love?

I'll wait...

I'll wait and see…

sniffle I love this chapter, I love it! sniffle Tried a new style of this, changing to Van's POV and Marina's POV, you like?


	20. Fly away

Come fly away with me

Beyond this realm and into dreams

To a place where we can not be found

Beyond this home of natural ground

Into a realm beyond our eyes

Beyond the sky

Far from view

A place were trials will be few

And where light abounds from rock and tree

To the place we know

Yet don't

To the realm of the spirit

Subconsciousness

Er... welcome to our intercontinental story...

People from Columbia and places reviewing... Well, I didn't really expect that!

Anyways, Columbian Girl, glad you like this story... a big 'Hello!' to you, and everyone else reading this...

Um... anyways, I'm rambling, enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 19 **

**Fly away**

We walked around until night, we set up a sort of camp near a pine forest.

It may have been the scent of pine, or the power of the Draconians, when Van went to sleep, I heard them calling me.

"Marina…" I got up,

"Who's there?" a woman suddenly appeared, she was in a long flowing blue dress, she had raven black hair, and chiselled features, she looked so perfect, and she had wings, she reminded me of someone, at the time, I couldn't pin point who though,

But now, I know who she reminded me of, she reminded me of Van.

"Marina…" she reached out to me, I reached out to her, only to have my hand slide through her, I gasped.

"Marina…follow Van…follow your heart…use the power of them…Marina…don't…." she whispered,

"Don't what?" my eyes widened as she faded,

"Don't fail…us…as we failed Atlantis…." she whispered, she looked to Van,

who had woken up, he was staring at the woman and who reached out to him desperately,

"Mother…?" he whispered, "Mother! Don't leave me! Not again…!" he ran up to the ghost,

his fingers almost touched her, but she faded out completely, beyond the reach of the physical realm, whispering,

"Van…don't forget to protect….her…." Tears streamed down his cheeks,

"Who was that Van?" I asked, I put my arm around his shoulder, he cried into my shirt, soon I felt the warm salty tears go through it.

When he stopped, he began,

"She was Sarlina Escana Fanel (AN: I don't know her REAL  name, ok? I just made one up... . yes how very accurate of me....), a strange and beautiful Draconian…she was…" BAM! Trees fell near us, two Guymelefs appeared where the trees had once stood, glimmering in the moonlight.

"We meet again Van, Marina…we may only have met briefly, but let us introduce ourselves. I am Iris." The one on the left said,

"And I am her twin, Mars." The one on the right said,

"We are the most competent of all of Lord Folken's warriors. Even more so than Dilandau. We are the twins of darkness and light." They said in unison.

"What do you want?" Van yelled,

"Straight to the point, good, we like that in our prey, we are here for Marina Aurora Mayazaki!" Mars growled,

"You'll never take her as long as I stand!" Van cried.

"Van, they are in Guymelefs, and you aren't, it's like throwing your life aw-"

"I won't let you be hurt!" It was to late to stop him now,  Mars went straight on the attack, Van pulled his sword out and blocked the attack,

only just. Isis attacked from behind him, I took out my sword and blocked it, Van's back was against mine, I heard the crack of metal, the splatter of blood…

"NO! VAN!" I screamed, I turned around   Van was on the floor, coughing up blood, tears streamed down my face,

"No…Van…this is all my fault!" I cried, I buried my head in his shirt, he stroked my hair,

"Don't cry, Aurora…I…I love you…" I felt his hand go limp,

"No…no…Van…don't leave me…not you too…" I cried, "Please... make this stop! Make the death stop!"

I lifted my head to the sky, and felt the familiar pillar of light around me, pulling me up.

Pulling me home....

The rain just would not stop falling from the sky, the normally blue sky, now a dull, eerie grey.

My fingers slid across the familiar smooth, cold glass of the bus window.

The cars' headlights reflected in the pools of water on the road in the same way as last time, and soon the wheels broke the mirror like surface.

The gentle rumble of the engine and the breaths of the many around me, were the only breakers of the peaceful trip.

Had all the journey to Gaea been a dream?

No…Van was real…I am sure of it.

But…why was I the same as I had been that long while ago, at the start of it all...

'Van…are you safe over there in Gaea, do you still remember me?' The boy next to me nudged my arm, I turned to look at him,

"Yes?" I said,

"You look…different…" he whispered, he shrugged, "Maybe it's just me…" I shrugged back,

"I don't feel any different…"

'No…that's a lie, I feel, totally different, I feel…I feel…Oh, I don't know…all I do know right now, is I want you…I want you Van…I want you to come and save me from this uneventful place.'

The bus stopped at the oval again. I smiled, once again my sanctuary. I ran out to the muddy field and began to run,

'Van, are you waiting for me?' a tear slipped down my cheek,

"Van…COME BACK AND SAVE ME VAN! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE AGAIN!" I yelled, than, I saw it, in the sky, a cream speck at first, than, it came closer. I saw it was a dragon…

No…it was Escaflowne…in dragon form, I could sense it... I never had seen it. But I knew as soon as I saw the black and red in the back of the dragon...

Than, it swooped down, Van reached down for me, I reached up our fingers brushed,

"Van!" I cried, the tears of joy slipped down my cheeks,

"Aurora!" our hands clasped, he pulled me onto the back of the dragon,

"RUN! DRAGON!!!!" a boy screamed, no one could move, they were terrified...

 I laughed as Van swooped down so they could see us clearly, I gave them all the finger for what they had done to me over the years, they all looked stunned, than Escaflowne went up, straight into the sky.

"Aurora…you made me well again, didn't you?" Van asked, I nodded,

"I...guess... I could have..."

"You…you would have rather had yourself with a family that almost killed you day to day, than see me hurt, or die…years of pain, for you, are better than one day of me being hurt…" he whispered, he furrowed his brow.

"You are one caring person…" I smiled,

"I try my best!" he smiled.

"We'll soon be back on Gaea, you know, that on Gaea, it has been three days since you left…" I blinked,

"Wow…time goes fast in your world doesn't it…" he nodded,

"We have a new mission, we have to go to Austuria again, Millerna, we have just found out, is the princess. A rich friend of Austuria's son, Drydan, proposed to her. She wants you to give her a reading, I heard that if she doesn't marry Drydan, she will marry Allen."

'I bet she wants to marry Drydan... oh, I hope it all goes well...' I smiled,

"I'll give her a reading as soon as I get there!" Van smiled,

"Good..."

Millerna sat on the windowsill,

"Well? What do the cards say?" she asked,

"Hold on, it takes time, the first card is the Lovers, that symbolises, a marriage, I think in this case, it is crossed by…"

I turned the card over, the towers,

'No…I can't let her know this, maybe if I…'

I took the Emperor out of the Tarot card deck under the table, I picked the towers up, and put it down next to the emperor under the table, my pendant glowed and swung, the two cards glowed and switched, my eyes widened and smiled,

"What is it?" Millerna asked,

"Millerna, prepare yourself for your wedding, the Emperor is watching over this relationship with Drydan!" she smiled disheartened,

I frowned sadly, "What's wrong?" she looked at me,

"To tell you the truth…I'd rather marry Allen…he seems so kind, and sweet…" I flinched, she didn't notice,

'Oh no.... I've ruined everything again...oh well, the wedding will go as planned and everything will work out for the best... unless...'

I shook my head as I left, now to hope the wedding goes well.

The cathedral was packed, the ropes barely held people back.

The bride, Millerna and the groom, Drydan, walked up the wide aisle, they went to the front, the two went through the necessary 'I does' and stuff, than just as they were about to kiss.

The familiar embrace of darkness, of a vision surrounded me, the flames licked at me, the highest tower here fell down to the ground, the two Guymelefs were wrecking the place.

The vision left me, I ran out to them, I was caught by two guards,

"DON'T KISS!" I screamed, as soon as their lips touched, the two Guymelefs from the forest…

From my vision came, crashed through the wall, everyone screamed, fire was everywhere....

Everyone ran from the machines in fear... 'I know them...'

"Marina, we need Marina Aurora Mayazaki!" the pair yelled in unison, they gave off, strange unnatural vibes.

'Iris and Mars... but something's wrong with them...' Millerna pulled me out of the building, when we went outside, we saw everything was in ruin, the houses, the old market, the bridge, everything, except for part of the cathedral, it was worse than the destruction of Fanelia…

We ran as fast as we could, but didn't get far, I tripped over some rubble, and a rock from above fell, I covered my head, Millerna pulled me out of the way, so my ankle was trapped, the tower collapsed.

 Millerna held me on her lap,

"Oh…Millerna, this is all my fault…Drydan isn't the one for you…Allen is…" I cried,

I freed my foot and I got up, flinching every second. I stood near the two Guymelefs,

"Come on! I'm the one you want…Not these innocent people!" I spread out my arms,

"This Luck injected into us, really works!" Mars yelled,

"What!?" I gasped, luck!?

"Marina!" Van ran behind me, as the Guymelef picked me up, tears fell onto the ground,

"Van…this is entirely my fault, all this destruction, I've caused too much!" I motioned to everything around the city, the fearful citizens....

Looking up at the Guymelefs in despair....

"I'm sorry all you people of Austuria!" I yelled, one of my tears fell onto his for head,

"I'm sorry Van…" I whispered, he heard me, and broke down and cried.

That was all I saw of him, as the Guymelefs retreated from the city.

Well... do you like?


	21. Luck always has a price

Another short chapter... oh well..

Greenie: I'm not angry with you! I've just got a lot of people trying to talk to me at one time! XP

Colombian chick: I think it is spelt Columbia, yes I know it's in America, but I'm in Australia.... I checked with all my friends, they say it is Columbia.... but how should we know?

So, anywho enjoy!

Disclaimer: Mam owns nothing but herself and Saph

**Chapter 20**

**Luck always has a price…**

I awoke, tied up. Two cat women were driving the cart; one had dust blonde hair, the other had black, both with lilac brown skin, kind of like Merle's, stripes and all, and golden eyes, that was different to the last time we met, in the air ship, at that time, their eyes had been a pure blue, they had deep purple body suits, with black strap thingies, oh you know what I mean., their Guymelefs were in the back with me,

"Why do you serve Folken?" I asked,

"That's Lord Folken to you! We serve him, because… we do, it is really not of your concern." I shrugged, one glared at me, I guessed it was Mars, since she was with black hair

"You talked before about being injected with Luck, what did you mean?"

"We were injected with a prototype drug, called Luck, the golden liquid flows through our veins, bringing us good fortune!" Iris smiled, I gasped,

"That's terrible," she looked at me quizzically,

"Why?" I sighed,

"ALL luck comes at a price, and I'd hate to think what your price is…" Iris looked slightly scared,

"Iris, she's just trying to get us to lose focus on our mission!" Mars growled, and glared at me, Iris sighed and turned away.

"I'm not, I'm trying to get to know you, I mean, we're probably going to see each other a lot, and I'd rather like to know you well before that so we won't have to worry about details!" I sighed and looked away.

That night, the twins set up camp, and went to sleep...

While they slept, and I was awake, crying and thinking about Van.

Why did I care about him so much?

It hurt so much to be apart from him… was it really… love?

Suddenly, the two cat women began writhed in pain, and scream.

They suddenly began to age, about ten more years, their hair darkened, their skin colour deepened, their faces were more profound and chiselled,

'How can someone age that much in a matter of seconds?' I blinked, 'Is this the price of luck...?'

Their eyes opened, and they groaned getting up,

"Come on, we have to get to Lord Folken quickly, in the Guymelefs."

I saw it come down from the sky, a glider, I could guess who was in there. Folken… Coming to get me,

'Van…' I cried in my mind, 'Help me…' than I saw him,

_"__Marina__, where are you?" he called, I made the blackness turn into where we were._

_'Hurry Van…hurry…'_

I was snapped back to reality, by the sound of trees falling, and the sight of Escaflowne,

"VAN!" I cried,

"Aurora, I'll save you, I promised I wouldn't let them take you, and I keep all my promises!" The cat women laughed,

"You can't beat us, not when we have luck on our side!"  Van growled, and began the assault. I closed my eyes, unable to watch, I heard the clash of steel on steel, than… suddenly, I felt the cat girl groans of pain, they were ageing again…

They opened up their suits and got out, they walked over to Folken, who had just landed, he watched, in complete shock, as the cat girls, who had only a while ago been twenty or so, aged as they walked to him, with grey, auburn hair, sagging skin, I pitied the, as Folken held them in his arms,

"Lord Folken…" Iris said,

"We're sorry…" Mars gasped and so did Iris, their bodies crumbled into dust, Folken looked emotionless as the dust fell over the ground.

Folken clenched his fists, and let the dust that had once been living flesh slowly fall from his hand, I gasped, as I realised that was not an ordinary hand, but a mechanical one...  had that been why he had lost all emotion?

"Zaibach went too far…Emperor Dornkirk had gone to far...." I heard him whisper.

He got onto the glider, and flew away.

"Aurora, are you ok?" Van asked, I raised a brow,

"If someone could get this Guymelef to let go of me, maybe I would be!"

The next chapter may take a while, since I have been reading through and I decided that the chapter I had next.... well, it wasn't good, so I'm just warning you...


End file.
